


Just Let Me Remember How To Get Home

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, The Bouncer (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall is sent on a mission and has to use GFs to get out. The GFs eat the memories that Squall treasures the most to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Remember How To Get Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was from an RP where worlds collided. The pairing is Squall Leonhart and Sion Barzahd. It's one small piece from a much larger bit of RP.  
> It is unbetaed and only had been run through a spell checker. All mistakes are mine.

The time for sending perverted selfies and videos were over, it was getting to be crunch time and Squall had to go over the files one last time before heading out for the mission tomorrow. 

He'd read the files, memorize the players and then do it all over again. Every single page was read thoroughly and placed to the side, every single time. Squall would be able to sleep comfortably one last time before having to infiltrate the hidden base to gain access to the computers that sat there. The new pass codes would be given before he left in the morning and then he wouldn't have further contact until it was extraction time.

Sion was the last thing he thought about before he was lost to sleep.

The majority of the day was getting everything in place - the uniforms, the proper weapons, the IDs, and then travelling.

The majority of the undercover work went well. He was able to get in and get the codes without any issues. Squall was even able to transmit most of the information back to Garden before he got interrupted by actual workers. He was able to cover up what he was doing quickly enough and finish transmitting the rest.

Just as he was leaving, one of the new workers sat at his station and quickly figured out what happened. The panic button was hit and battles took place.

Using the actual weapons that were given to him with the outfit, Squall quickly went through the allotted bullets and drew his gunblade. If he hadn't done that, his identity would have remained secret but alas, he didn't and mostly everyone in the world knew the look of that custom blade.

Those who knew what Squall could do ran. Those who felt brave, or maybe were stupid, stayed.

Those who stayed, fell. A couple were dead and the others were knocked unconcious. Squall had to make a break for it before even more came. He realized he could just put his weapon away and lay on the floor as if he too were injured, but he had a feeling that wouldn't go well when they brought him to the medic bay.

Squall battled his way out, trying not to call upon Shiva, or Ifrit, or Diablos. He could hear the whispers, begging to taste a sweet memory in return for their power. He argued that they couldn't, not yet. It wasn't that bad. He told them not to eat the memories of Sion, that he needed to get back to him, and that for the first time in a long time he found something that felt like home.

He battled on, focusing on the enemies at hand. Attack after attack, and wave after wave of soldiers appeared.

Finally, Squall succumbed to Shiva's request to be unleashed upon his enemies. She devoured a memory and relentlessly attacked with her Diamond Dust. Squall couldn't remember Sion's laugh.

He made it up two flights of stairs and down another hallway before running into another group of soldiers. In his headset, he could hear that pick up was coming. He wouldn't be able to make it, not even if he summoned every GF he had and ran along the way.

The battle raged on and one of them knew how to use their fists. They broke Squall's humerus, and cracked a couple ribs: Squall nearly went down from the sheer pain of it. Inside his mind, Ifrit raged. Squall sighed and summoned Hell Fire. He couldn't remember Sion's smile.

He made it to the yard but Squall watched the chopper fly off without him. He didn't blame them - there was too much enemy fire. Someone pulled out a rocket launcher and the Commander rolled his eyes as he summoned Shiva again. Squall couldn't remember Sion's touches.

There was an opening, a break in the fighting, that would allow him to leave the compound, and oh sweet Shiva's tits he took it. Squall ran as hard and as fast as he could with his broken bones. 

Just after he stepped foot off the compound grounds, an soldier convoy pulled up with back up. This time Squall sighed and begged silently to his GFs to keep the memory on how to get home. They agreed and Squall lost his memories of Sion to a feast of power.

It was finally hours later, in the rain, that Squall pressed the button to Sion's apartment. The worry about getting back to Garden would wait. He didn't know exactly who he was reaching out too, but he knew that it was home. He knew that it was safe, and that he'd be okay. 

The memories could be built anew, he knew this as soon as he seen Sion's worried face.

"I.. I know you, don't I? Or I should." Squall's voice was raspy and raw.

Sion nodded and ushered him in.

"You'll be okay."

"I'm safe now. I'm home."

Sion gave a sad smile as he closed the door behind Squall.

"Yes. You're safe. You're home."


End file.
